Avoiding
by KakiTenshi
Summary: Yuujiro has been avoiding Torhu and Torhu's had enough. What will happen when He finally confronts him?


**Author's note: Okay, I've been working on my actual fanfic. But this idea kept runnign through my head and I couldn't stop thinking about and I could put it in my other one so I decided to make a oneshot with this. Seeing this is my first yaoi fic and one for Princess Princess, I would like people to be open minded... I really tried hard not to ruin their characters and if they are OOC (Which they probably are) I am soooooo srry. Dx**

**Their is one part of this oneshot where one is thinking up a fanasty and it is kinda dirty in a small way. If you think that this should change the rating go ahead and tell me. Otherwise I wont know XD Hopefully it isn't. Nothing else is... R&R**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here can be own expect for my plot. And that I will admit came straight to my head. No one else can take it... ;D **

* * *

TPOV

I look at him quickly before turning my head. He had changed, and not in a good way. He used to talk to me when he needed to. I use to able to ask him again, tell him anything and everything would be alright. When did he stop doing that? Why is Yuujiro doing this to me?

When did he stop talking to me?

I noticed a month ago. Weeks after he started ignoring me, trying only to talk to me when he had to, but when did it all start? Days or weeks? Which was it? The only thing that he could think of that may have sent him away was that kiss.

I placed my finger on my lips. The texture felt the same now as it did then, but the warmth was never there. I felt as if there was something missing from them. I first thought they were chapped so I dosed them with Chap Stick. Nothing happened. I thought for hours trying to find the answer.

It was him. Yuujiro, I wanted his warmth on me, everywhere on me. I was appalled by that kiss, but now I yearn for those lips somewhere on me.

I think I might like him. I mean like _like,_ love him even.

Sometimes when he's in my room, I'm glad that he's ignoring me. That way when I think about him I know he won't look at me while I think about him. He won't see me get a hard one or ask if he did. Yuu once did catch me, only looked at me oddly then went to his bed. Never gave it another thought.

Most of the times I want Yuu-chan back. Our room was never more awkward then it is now. I flinch when I hear him breathe heavily above me, once I heard him whisper my name. I jerked forward sitting up in bed as I called what he wanted. It was the first time he talked to me in weeks. He didn't respond. I shook it off as a dream, never thinking about it again.

Mikoto tried to pry something out of Yuujiro. He didn't find anything useful, I was quite disappointed.

"Maybe you should force him to talk to you?" Mikoto asked one day.

"You're seriously asking me that? Yuujiro has more strength then both of us combined. I wouldn't be able to be able to keep him in one room longer enough to ask Mikoto."

"Okay, at least try, he looks extremely lonely without you. I think he does want to talk, just too stubborn to say anything."

"Fine Mikoto."

**YPOV**

It hurts.

Not emotionally but physically. Ever since that kiss I gave Torhu his cousin has been after me. Cuts, gashes and even slices showed on my skin everywhere. She's cute, but lethal.

Torhu must never find out.

He would flip at his cousin on my behalf. I don't want to do that to their family. I have already ruined mine; I'm not ruining theirs as well. NOT Tohru's. Never Tohru's, anyone but Tohru's.

The worst part of it is that Mikoto knows. I've been avoiding Torhu for weeks, and Mikoto found out one day while I was changing out of my costume. I had fresh bandaged gash on my arm. Mikoto rushed over to my side. The only thing good thing that came out of this was Mikoto helping to heal my wounds. _Miko-chan future doctor._

I pressed on my lips against each other I still feel his warm lush lips placed against mine, as if that day happened yesterday.

It scared me.

That one kiss started everything good about my life and everything bad. I protected my best friend by doing the thing I've wanted to the most. I don't know why, but Torhu, I really comfortable with him.

I think I'm on love with my best friend.

I don't feel this way towards any other guys, trust me, I've checked.

There's something about his blue hair as it flows in and out of his wig. The slenderness of his frame that gets complemented by the glistening soft skin, it makes me want to kiss him.

One time he asked me to help him with his shirt, let's just say it's not happening anytime soon.

He's all I think about at night. Sometimes I get hard and wait until he's asleep to pleasure myself. Thinking of his warm soft hands touching me in anyway possible, his tender lush lips and wet tongue moving up and down my shaft, I get dizzy just thinking about it. Once I whispered his name in a moan when that I couldn't stopped. I hoped that he was asleep, or didn't hear. Didn't happen. His voice rang in my ears as bells. "Yuujiro? What do you want?" His voice pleaded that I talk to him, but I couldn't. I might slip up with what's been going on. I didn't speak a word and didn't aid my throbbing member until I KNEW he was fast asleep.

I have to tell him, but after I get rid of his cousin once and for all.

Maybe he heard something from his cousin or uncle that could lead me into knowing when the next 'present' would be coming. I wanted to be ready, I didn't want to physical pain to be too much, like the first one she gave me. I quivered at the thought of the first slice she'd given me. It was too old to see now, and she thought she could attempt to surprise me again. Not going to happen.

"Torhu?" I asked the blunette one night. "Have you heard from your family?"

The boy shook his head. "No, uncle hasn't even texted me. Thanks for talking to me Yuu-chan. I was getting worried."

"Sorry. I've had a lot to think about. Maybe you should call, or visit them."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Yuujiro?"

I looked over the fact I was 'his Yuujiro' and laughed. "Calm down." I reached out to him. "Same old m-"

"Yuujiro, what happened to your hand?"

I quickly pulled back looking at his eyes. Full of worry and disappointment. Why was he disappointed? This had nothing to do with him. Or was that concern? But he didn't need to be concerned, everything was under control. "Nothing happened."

Somehow my voice flattered and gave it away. He knew something was wrong. He thought about then looked me in the eye. "Did Sakaya do this?"

To tell you the truth I don't remember what that psycho chick did to me anymore. Not after-

Torhu grabbed my hand. I winced as I tired to pull him away. He didn't need to see the long length of cuts and bruises that were going down my arms. The cuts and slices I knew Sakaya did to my fingers. The pain that throbbed throughout my upper body when I wrote. I didn't need him to feel guilty. Still he pushed my into the wall, with no escape routes. He knew me too well. Quickly he rolled up my sleeves before I could stop him. "Yuujiro…"

Ever since three weeks ago when the psycho stopped sending my traps, I started cutting myself. No, I'm not emo. It started off to make sure I was ready for the pain when she sent me another trap, now it was to ease my emotional pain. Take away the emotional part of my life of the forbidden love I could never have to face it in a physical way.

"Yuujiro, how long?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, I want to know how long these have been here."

"From three months to two days ago. Sakaya was sending me sharp thing in the mail, until three weeks ago."

"Then how did those get there?"

Really? Was I that stupid to let him find out I was cutting myself? How stupid could I get? I was getting worse than Mikoto by the second. It frustrated me. I didn't to tell Torhu the real reason I was cutting myself. "I figures she'd start again, I didn't want my fingers to feel more hurt when she sent me."

"But these are on your wrists." He point to my hands.

"Torhu, enough. I'm going to bed." I tried to brush past him. He didn't let me through. I don't know why, would on any other day.

"I'm not letting you." His voice wavered. "You stop talking to me and you've been avoiding me for two months now! What's really going on Yuu!" He almost yelled at me.

I stared into his eyes with disbelief. There was something there I couldn't place. An emotion so raw it was new to me. I wanted to surrender to it and go on impulse. No I can't do that, he'd hate me more. But his eyes, they were so inviting. I wanted to surrender to him so bad. This wasn't fair, I was the strong one!

"Torhu, it's none of your business."

"Then make it my business."

"I really don't think you want that."

"Try me."

He was teasing me and he didn't know it. His hips swayed as his anger grew, rubbing against me softly. I wanted to push him back so I didn't do something I would regret. I moved back as far as I could on the wall, but he moved closer, not letting me slink away. Something snapped inside of me and I somehow managed to flip him against the wall and lean in. I gave him a kiss on the lips, but this was nothing like the last one. I put everything into this one; my whole being went into it.

Torhu's eyes widen for a moment then close. I followed in suit and cupped his cheek with my hand. Torhu's lips, before quivered with shock now harden with determination. He put something behind it. Probably not wanting to be overpowered by another man.

I pulled back.

"I couldn't face you like this, I'm a man, and so are you. But you're the only person I've felt this way before. You've changes me for the better Torhu. However I understand if you hate me."

Torhu chuckled. "Hate you? I thought you hated me. Not talking, walking away in panic. I'm relieved Yuu, I don't hate you."

"But-"

"If I didn't like it, I wouldn't have kissed you back."

Kissed me back? He kissed me back because he liked me? Oh my lord, he actually likes me! I smiled and grabbed Torhu to my face for another kiss.

Blue was now my favourite colour.

Yellow was my second.

And red was my third.


End file.
